xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse Joy of Trainers Village
This Nurse Joy registers Ash for the Sinnoh League. She gives him his Room Key. She appears in DP182. History Ash and his friends walk onto the bow of the ship as the ferry approaches Lily of the Valley Island, the location of the Sinnoh Pokémon League. Ash is clearly excited at reaching his goal and anticipates the challenge ahead. Once on the ground, they proceed through the village, where many vendors are set up in preparation for the League. Ash immediately heads to the Pokémon Center to register for the League, his friends noticing many other Trainers and their Pokémon, all with the same ambition. Nurse Joy takes Ash's Pokédex and receives his Trainer data on the computer, officially registering him for league participation. Brock makes his routine romantic advances on Nurse Joy, but Croagunk stops him and takes him away. Outside, a disguised Team Rocket observes Ash and plots to steal his Pokémon. Ash and his friends make their way to the living quarters that participating Trainers get to stay in. Dawn admires the setup when Conway sneaks up behind her and spooks her. Ash and his friends learn that Conway is also participating. Inside, Dawn and her Piplup instantly take a liking to the bed while Ash notices a basket with a note from Professor Oak. Ash immediately contacts him via videophone and requests some of his reserve Pokémon to train with. Dawn is clearly excited to see some of Ash's other Pokémon as onscreen, Muk instantly hugs up to Professor Oak. Ash prepares for the transfer, exchanging his current party, save for Pikachu, for others. In the opposite room with the Poké Ball transfer machine, Team Rocket sets up, posing as the operators, securing Ash's Pokémon. They take the five Poké Balls (one of them is a Lure Ball) and leave the room, claiming to be examining them. Outside, Meowth rolls up in a Golf Cart. Ash and his friends wait, becoming uneasy, as the real operator shows up, revealing to Ash and his friends about the imposters. Outside, Ash and his friends confront Team Rocket who attempt to flee, but Pikachu's Thunderbolt sends them flying, along with Ash's Poké Balls. Dawn follows their descent and leads Ash to them. Unfortunately, all five Poké Balls are open and empty. They begin to search for the missing Pokémon. Immediately, Ash spots his Corphish wandering around, while nearby, his Totodile is playing in a fountain. Ash calls to his Pokémon and they immediately run towards him. Corphish shows him affection before Ash puts it in the Poké Ball. Ash gets up just as Totodile lands and bites his head, before hanging onto his shoulder, Ash happily recalling it. At a nearby kitchen, Ash's Snorlax proceeds to eat all the food, much to the dismay of the cooks. Ash finds Snorlax and scolds him for eating food that isn't for him, and apologizes to the chefs. Snorlax pulls Ash's Pikachu off of his shoulder and licks him affectionately before Ash recalls Snorlax. After recalling Snorlax, however, he notices a Poké Ball that wasn't called upon for. Back in Kanto, at Professor Oak's laboratory, the Professor notices that Ash's Heracross is still there, getting sap out of Bulbasaur, which results in a whipping. He wonders what Pokémon got sent instead, when Heracross latches onto his head. Back in Sinnoh, Ash continues to search for his Pokémon when he spots Barry walking towards him, holding his head. Noticing the bump, they ask what happened. Barry recounts being tackled from behind by an unknown Pokémon, unable to identify it, but noted that he could smell something spicy. Ash believes he knows which Pokémon it is. Barry holds Ash accountable since he revealed it was his Pokémon, but Ash and his friends run off. Ash calls out for the Pokémon, and it hits him from behind. It is his Bayleef, and she shows clear affection for Ash. Ash tries to put her away, but she takes the Ball out of his hands, wanting to stay outside. Now, they have to search for only one more. Back at the living quarters, the last Pokémon, Ash's Cyndaquil, wanders about. Team Rocket spots it and charges with a mecha. Cyndaquil flees as the mecha tries to strike. Cyndaquil fights back with aFlame Wheel, dodging the mecha arms and accidentally sets a tree on fire. The smoke gets Ash's attention as he and his friends race to it. They see the situation and Ash has Corphish and Totodile put out the fire, along with Piplup's help. Bayleef launches Razor Leaf to cut off the mecha's arms while Pikachu launches a Thunderbolt, but the electricity is ineffective as the mecha replaces its arms. Cyndaquil hides behind a tree while Bayleef fires another Razor Leaf, but the mecha's chainsaw arm blocks it. Ash calls out Snorlax, but it is sound asleep. Ash tries to wake it by pushing it, but it falls over, knocking the mecha down. The Water Pokémon fire attacks at the mecha, immersing it in water, while Pikachu fires another electric attack, but that fails. The mecha flies into the air as Cyndaquil comes out to battle, firing a Flamethrower. The mecha takes it and spins, sending fireballs raining back down. Cyndaquil scurries to dodge before fleeing from the mecha's drill arm. Cyndaquil hides behind a boulder as the mecha attempts to grab Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil suddenly begins glowing as the mecha arm backs off. Everyone is amazed as Cyndaquil evolves into Quilava. Ash checks it with his Pokédex as Quilava fires up its flames, darting underneath the mecha and using a new move, Eruption, to destroy the mecha and send Team Rocket blasting off. Ash is amazed at Quilava's strength. Later on, Ash talks to Professor Oak as he proceeds to train with more of his Pokémon. His Glalie, Torkoal, Noctowl, Muk and Donphan get time to train. Later at night, the opening ceremony for the Sinnoh League kicks off as all the participating Trainers and spectators gather in the coliseum, watching the torch be lit among the fireworks. Ash looks around and notices familiar faces in the competition: Nando, Conway, Barry and Paul. The main screen shows the first round pairings. Ash's first match is against Nando. Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Gardevoir * This episode begins the eight-part Lily of the Valley Conference arc. * Although the option existed in the games since Generation I, this marks the first time a legendary Pokémon, Heatran, is seen being entered in a Pokémon League competition in the anime. * Pokémon Symphonic Medley 2 and music from Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea were used in this episode. * One of the Badges that appear on a screen at the end of the episode is the same unknown red Badge that has been seen among the Badges owned by both Barry and Nando in previous episodes. * If one looks closely at the entrance sign in the beginning of the episode, they could see the word Suzuran, the Japanese name of the Conference, written in the text. * Team Rocket doesn't recite the motto in this episode. * When Ash is sending out the second five Pokémon that Professor Oak sends him, an instrumental version of High Touch! can be heard in the background. * This episode is featured on Pokémon All-Stars: Cyndaquil from Magna Pacific's Pokémon All-Stars series. * When the four stadiums were lit up towards the end of the episode, you can see the colors blue, red, and green all of which were connected to the middle stadium which was yellow. These represent all the Generation I games. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Medical Core Category:Red Hair Category:Female